Kellemes őrültség
by szolnok09
Summary: Az én elképzelésem mi történt Adrift alatt a szexjelenet előtt a bizonyos növényszobában, de vigyázzatok! mostmár mondhatom h szóltam


Cím: Kellemes őrültség

Párosítás: Jack/Ianto

Spoiler: 2. évad 11. rész, Adrift alatt játszódik

Figyelmeztetés: férfi x férfi párosítás, csók, egyebek (nem tetszik ne olvasd)

Semmi nem az enyém, nem profitálok belőle, csak kölcsönveszem egy kicsit

AN: Nem terveztem megírni ezt a fic-et, miután elkezdtem nem terveztem bele szexet, miután lett benne, nem terveztem ennyire OOC-nek a szereplőket, miután azok lettek nem terveztem ennyire édesnek/fluffosnak/smutnak a végét... ezt leszámítva minden úgy sikerült ahogy terveztem, jó szórakozást :)

Jack egy nagy sóhaj kíséretében ment fel az irodájába, ez egy hosszú nap volt és még nem volt vége. Pedig várta már ezt az estét, a legutóbbi „zsizsik vadászatuk" Iantoval igazi vadászattá változott, ahogy Tosh rájuk telefonált nem sokkal azután hogy elindultak, még jó, hogy nem voltak semmi közepén, amikor jött a hívás.

Ma estére terveztek egy kisebb randevút, csak egy kis beszélgetés egy étteremben, hogy utána vissza tudjanak jönni fontosabb és élvezetesebb dolgokat csinálni, de most még a fiatalembert sem találta. Nem csodálkozott volna rajta, ha ezek után neki sem lett volna kedve elmenni, Jacknek biztosan nem volt, de megígérte és tervezték, Ianto miatt pedig végigtűrte volna azt a kis időt az étteremben, tettetve hogy jó kedve van.

Nagy sóhajjal ült le a székébe, talán most hogy így alakult örülhetne egy kis időnek, hogy megeméssze a dolgokat. Amikor előre hajolt az asztalra, hogy fejét két keze közé tegye az asztal közepén meglátott valamit. Teljes értetlenség ült ki az arcára, Jack pontosan emlékezett, hogy nem volt az a nyakkendő az asztalán, amikor utoljára az irodájában volt. Arra meg főképp emlékezett, hogy a nyakkendő, amit eltett magának, nem is ez a szín volt, nem ezzel a mintákkal. Ianto zavarodottsága azon a reggelen még mindig megnevettette, a fiatalember biztos volt benne merre kellene lennie a nyakkendőjének, de figyelembe véve a ruhák pakolási módját előzőnap este, inkább feladta. Ianto egy kis gondolkozás után azt a ruhadarabot is leírta járulékos veszteségként, nem az volt az első, aminek baja lett a közös „találkozásaik" alkalmával.

Visszaterelve gondolatait az asztalán fekvő nyakkendőre, még valami felkeltette a figyelmét, egy kis post-it cetli „találj meg" felirattal. A kézírás biztosan Iantoé volt, bárhol felismerné, de ez még több zavartságot okozott, azt hitte Ianto már rég hazament, itt hagyva Jacket a hangulatának, amit teljesen meg is értett volna az idősebb férfi.

Miután észrevette hogy túl sokat gondolkodik, megfogta a nyakkendőt és elindult kifelé. Ahogy elérte Tosh asztalát a székre ráterítve meglátott egy zakót. Körbenézett, hátha felfedezi Iantot valahol takarítani, de érezte fölösleges gondolat volt, ahogy a lépcsőfordulóban megakadt a szeme következő ruhadarabon is. Most már a zakóval is a kezében odasietett a lépcsőaljához hogy jobban szemügyre vegye a mellényt, ami ott lógott felakasztva. Leemelve a vascsőről újra körülnézett, keresve a következő nyomot, ami elvezeti Ianto rejtekhelyéhez. Amikor azon a szinten nem talált semmit, felemelte a fejét, hogy a fölöttük lévőn is végig nézzen, így akadt meg a szeme a lépcsősor tetején függő ingre.

Ahogy az agya a megfelelő következtetésre ugrott, miszerint a szeretője most már félmeztelen mászkál a bázison csak rá várva, meg is szabadult a régebbi rossz kedvének egy részétől, úgy tűnt Ianto mindig tudta hogy vidítsa fel a szeretőjét, Jack kettesével szedve a lépcsőfokokat szaladt felfelé. Amikor odaért az inget is begyűjtötte a rohamosan növekvő ruhakupachoz, ahogy magához ölelte a ruhákat, maga előtt egy mozdulatot látott a melegházban. Egy pillanatig gyanú fogta el, így óvatosan közeledett a bejárat felé a ruhákat átvette a baj karjába, a jobbját pedig lentebb eresztette a pisztolya felé.

Ahogy közelebb ért a bejárathoz és ráfordult az oda vezető egyenes szakaszra, elmosolyodott. Egy pillanatig még elvezte a látványt, amit a fiatalember nyújtott, ahogy háttal Jacknek éppen a cipőjét próbálta leügyeskedni magáról állva. Amikor mindkettőtől megszabadult, kiegyenesedett, de még mindig el volt foglalva a vetkőzéssel így nem hallotta amikor Jack kinyitotta az ajtót és beosont mögé.

Az eddig összegyűjtött ruhákat maga mellé helyezte az asztalra, és éppen időben fordult vissza Iantohoz, hogy lássa ahogy Ianto veti le a nadrágját, a fehér boxer pedig láthatóvá vált. Nem vesztegetve több időt a fiatalember mögé lépett, és átkarolta a felsőtestét, odaszorítva a karjait az oldalához, tanulva a múltbéli hibáiból. Ianto meglepődöttségében csak megfagyott, szemei tágra nyíltak, próbálta felmérni a helyzetet, amikor egy puszit nyomtak a nyaka és a válla találkozásához, majd egy hang kissé rekedtesen a fülébe súgott.

- Hello, szépségem.

Ezt a hangot bárhol felismerné, így gyorsan kiengedte a levegőt, amit nem is tudott h benntartott, és a merev testtartásán is engedett, belesüllyedve a testbe, ami azóta felpréselte magát a hátára. Amint Jack észrevette ezt a változást a szeretője testtartásában engedett a felsőtest szorításán, és tenyereit elkezdte lefelé vinni simogatva a mellkast, a hasat, ahogy haladt a lenti célja felé.

- Még nem lenne szabad itt lenned – bosszankodott Ianto, és Jack a vállán át látta hogy még az ajkát is lebiggyesztette egy kicsit.

- Nem, igazad van, egyikőnknek se kellene itt lenni, foglalásunk van az étteremben. – válaszolta Jack, kezével pedig elérte a célját és örömmel konstatálta, hogy a fiatalembernek is tetszett a beszélgetés iránya, így megragadta a félig merev tagot, és elkezdte teljes merevségbe dolgozni.

- Volt. – nyögte ki Ianto miután elengedte a fogai szorítása közül az alsó ajkát, muszáj volt ráharapnia, hogy ne nyögjön fel túl hangosan Jack eközben visszatért a nyakához is, amit elkezdett szopogatni, szívogatni, néha a fogait is bevetve, hogy remegő kocsonyává változtassa keze munkája által az előtte álló férfit. Csak ekkor vette észre hogy Ianto válaszolt valamit arra amit mondott, de nem értette, tekintve nem azzal volt elfoglalva, így visszakérdezett. Volna, ha nem lett volna a szájában a férfi nyaka, így csak oda mormolt egy „hmmm?"-t, aminek hatására Ianto lábai majdnem összecsuklottak alatta és a szemei is felgördültek.

Erőt vett magán, hogy meg tudjon fordulni a halhatatlan karjaiban, amik így eltávolodtak a bőrétől, és a mozdulat egy csalódott sóhajt csalt elő Ianto szájából. Amikor szembe találta magát a kapitánnyal, a karjai a kapitány dereka köré fonódtak helyben tartva a férfit, bár nyilvánvaló volt hogy nem akar sehová menni. Ha másból nem is, de abból igen, hogy amint elhelyezkedett a fiatalember a karjaiban, újra köré fonta őket, és a tenyereit elhelyezte Ianto fenekén, az alsónadrág anyaga alatt.

- Volt, foglalásunk volt, felhívtam őket, miután mindenki elment, gondoltam ezek után nem igazán vagy hangulatban ott ülni és díszelegni, igazság szerint nekem se sok van, úgyhogy töröltem. – vonta meg a vállát Ianto. Jack eddig bírta és nem tovább, muszáj volt megcsókolnia ezt a csodálatos embert maga előtt. Ott álltak, csókolózva simogatták egymást, majd Ianto megszakította a csókot, de egymás közelében maradtak csukott szemmel és a másik szájából lélegeztek. Lassan kinyitották a szemüket és egymásra néztek, Ianto nyelt egyet, majd a szokásosnál is mélyebb hanggal közölte

- Túl sok ruhát viselsz. – Jack elvigyorodott és válaszolt.

- És mit fogsz tenni ellene? – kötekedett a fiatalabbal.

Erre a férfi csak gonoszul elmosolyodott, kiszabadította a kezeit másik férfi mögül, lerángatta a nadrágtartóit, kiszedte a nadrágból az inget és egy könnyed mozdulattal megszabadította nem csak Jacket az ingtől, de az inget egy pár gombtól. Ekkor Jack már képtelen volt elengedni Iantot hogy ki tudjon szabadulni a felsőruházatából és amíg ő azzal foglalkozott Ianto nekilátott az övének és a nadrágjának. Amint végzett a vetkőzéssel Jack visszafonta karjait Ianto köré, a fiatalabb pedig kapva az alkalmon visszatért a férfi csókolásához, amíg ki nem szabadította az alsó ruházatából. Ahogy a nadrág Jack térdét elérte Ianto elválasztotta ajkaikat és a férfi szájába súgott miközben egymás szemébe néztek

- Fordulj meg.

Erre most az idősebb férfin volt a sor, hogy lebiggyessze az alsó ajkát

- De én látni akarlak – mondta majdnem sértődötten, hogy ilyet mer kérni tőle Ianto.

- Tudom – válaszolta a másik egy újabb gonosz vigyor kíséretében és egy kis puszit nyomott vissza z idősebb ajkaira. Jack még egy darabig megpróbált ellenállni Ianto intenzív tekintetének, de tudta nem nyerhet, így egy drámai sóhajjal megfordult. Halk kuncogást hallott maga mögül, ami az ő szájára is mosolyt csalt, majd egy szőrös mellkas simult a hátára, és kezek kezdték kényeztetni előröl. Egy száj puszilt végig a vállától a füléig, hogy belesúgja:

- Kezeket az asztalra, dőlj előre. – Jack nem tudott mást tenni mint engedelmeskedni, így a súlya egy részét a kezeire helyezte, és játékosan megrázta a fenekét Iantonak, aki csak mordult egyet a fülébe és ahogy a szájába vette a fülcimpát rácsapott egy kicsit Jack fenekére.

Egy rövid időre eltávolodott a férfitől hogy megkeresse a nadrágját, ugyanis még abban volt minden eszköz ami kell, nem volt ideje kivenni, mielőtt Jack megzavarta volna. Amíg Jack várt leereszkedett az alkarjaira, hogy kényelmesebben legyen, és hogy jobb látványt nyújtson Iantonak.

A férfi nem okozott csalódást és vissza is tért gyorsan, a testhővel együtt egy síkos ujj is megérkezett és az ánuszánál kezdett mozogni. Ahogy érezte az ujjat behatolni egy másik kéz a hátát simogatta, és Ianto puszikat nyomott ismét a vállára és a nyakára. Nem sokkal később Ianto egy második és egy harmadik ujjal is tágította az alatta mozgó férfit, de amikor Jack a merevedéséhez dörzsölőzött minden egyes mozdulattal, Ianto is kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét. Amikor már elég tágnak érezte Jacket, egy pillanattal sem maradt tovább, kihúzta az ujjait, amire Jack nyögött egyet és megpróbálta követni a testével a távozó ujjakat, Ianto síkosítót tett az erekciójára, és óvatosan el kezdett behatolni Jackbe. Az idősebb férfi hátravetette a fejét a behatolásra majd kiengedett egy lélegzetet amint Ianto tövig megérkezett, és megállt hogy mindketten kiélvezzék a pillanatot.

Karjaival átkarolta Jacket és testét lefedte sajátjával, homlokát pedig a férfi vállára fektette, amikor kis mozdulatokat érzett maga alatt és apró nyögdécseléseket hallott nem messze a fülétől óvatosan el kezdett mozogni. Nagyon koncentrált hogy fenntartsa ez a lassú tempót egyenesen az őrületbe kergetve vele Jacket. Nem sokáig kellett kínoznia magát sem, mert meghallotta a halhatatlan követelését

- Ianto, dugj meg! – nyögte egy lassabb bemenetel során és visszaejtette a fejét a keresztbetett karjaira, készülve a további kínzásra. Mivel Iantoban sem volt már sok önuralom, egy erőset lökött Jackbe

- Ha már ilyen szépen kérted. – majd ezzel a mondattal felvett egy brutálisabb tempót vett fel. Mindketten hangosan nyögtek, sóhajtoztak a szeretkezésük végére, Jack a Ianto-mantrát mormolta ahogy egyre közeledett a kielégülés felé, ami elegendő jel volt Iantonak hogy megragadja a Jack merevedését és a saját ütemével egyszerre simogassa. Három mozdulattal később Jack egész teste megmerevedett Ianto kezeiben, és egy hangosabb jobban érthető „Ianto" hagyta el az ajkait hangos levegővételek között. Látva és tapasztalva Jack orgazmusát Iantonak se kellett több hogy kövesse partnerét a kielégülésben.

Jó pár percig ott feküdtek Ianto belepréselve Jacket az asztalba, míg mindketten próbáltak levegőhöz jutni.

- Ez aztán… - kezdte el mondani Jack még mindig kifogyva a levegőből, de nem tudta befejezni, nem csak a levegőhiány miatt.

- Ja, nekem mondod… - válaszolt Ianto hasonló állapotban. Körbenézett, de csak egy eléggé kétes állapotban lévő hatalmas fotelt talált, amit pihenőhelynek lehetne használni. Sosem értette Owent miért kellett azt idetenni, amikor átalakították a helyet, de most valahogy örült neki nem is kicsit.

Ellökte magát nagy erőfeszítéssel Jack kényelmes, puha hátától és remegő lábakkal megtette azt a 2 métert a fotelig, amibe kevéske méltósággal belezuhant. Jack egy nyögéssel felemelte a fejét, ahogy érezte Iantot távolodni a testétől, nem sokkal később a hideg is kirázta, így hogy nem volt rajta Ianto egyfajta takaróként hogy megvédje. Felmérve a terepet úgy döntött van még elég hely a fotelben számára is, így ő is ellökte magát az asztaltól, valami csoda folytán könnyem megszabadult a nadrágjától, cipőitől és átsétált Iantohoz ignorálva a nedvességet a lábai között. Egy picit igazítva a meglepődött Ianton, keresztbe ült a fotelba, a háta az egyik támlának neki döntve, lábai Iantoén átvetve, a fotel másik végén lelógva, törzse Iantoéhoz igazodva, a feje pedig a fiatalabb vállára fektetve pihentette.

Eddig nem is vették észre mennyire kifárasztotta őket a szeretkezésük, de most hogy ebben a fotelben ültek összebújva mindkettejükön úrrá lett a fáradtság. Ianto próbálta elviccelni

- Egy kis szunyókálás után a második kör?

- Arra mérget vehetsz. – válaszolta hasonló lelkesedéssel Jack éppen egy ásítást elnyomva, de nem ő győzött, ahogy befejezte a mondatot, teljes erővel átvette az ásítás az uralmat. Tovább egyikőjük sem beszélt, túl fáradt még ahhoz is hogy nyitva tartsák a szemüket. Ianto rábólintotta a fejét Jack fejének tetejére, és a lehető legjobban átölelte az öregebbet, hogy védje a hideg levegőtől, ám Jack felvette az egyik inget, és azt egy gyenge kísérletként magukra terítette a hideg ellen. A következő hangok, amiket hallani lehetett a zöldházban, halk szuszogások voltak.

Jack ébren volt már vagy… nagyon hosszú ideje és unatkozott. Ianto még mindig aludt és Jacknek nem volt lelki ereje felébreszteni hiába voltak már sürgetőbb problémái, amik a fiatalember hozzáértését igényelték. Egy nézés az arcára és Jack nem volt képes mást tenni, mint közelebb bújni Iantohoz, és a karjait köré vonva hagyta tovább aludni. Egy újabb hosszú idő eltelte után Jack nem volt képes kontrollálni magát és újra megmozdult Ianto karjaiban, magától képtelen volt direkt felébreszteni a férfit maga alatt, de ha véletlenül a sok mozgás felébresztette Iantot, hát arról ő már tényleg nem tehet.

Ez a taktika sem vezetett sikerre, ahogy a férfi csak sóhajtott egy nagyot, a karjait, amik még mindig Jack körül voltak megszorította, a fejét pedig elfordította a másik irányba, majd visszalazult a székbe és aludt tovább. A mozdulat végén Jack nyögött egy halkat, ugyanis ekkor Ianto felfedte a nyakát és ez volt az a testrésze aminek a férfi nem tudott ellenállni. Vagy inkább ez meg a pici pocakja, amit Ianto az itt töltött hónapok alatt szedett össze, meg a formás kis hátsója, amit Jack minden adandó alkalommal megmarkolt, meg azok a tökéletes lábak, meg a… de Jack inkább nem fejezte be ezt a gondolatot, így is túl sok vér volt már egy bizonyos testrészében. A fölös energiáit inkább Iantora összpontosította. Közelebbről megnézte a szeretője nyakát és látta hogy egy véraláfutás kezd megjelenni rajta, talán túl erős volt az iménti szeretkezésük alkalmával. Ekkor előrehajolt óvatosan, figyelve Ianto testjeleire és egy puszit nyomott a bőrfelületre.

Amikor ez nem ébresztette fel a fiatalembert bátrabb lett és végig csókolgatta, nyalogatta a nyakát egészen a füléig, majd vissza. Bár ez Iantot nem ébresztette fel, a teste reagált a kényeztetésekre, ahogy Jack keménységet érzett a combjába nyomódni, az idősebb csak elmosolyodott és folytatta tovább a munkáját. Már éppen a nyak és váll találkozásánál lévő területet szívogatta, amikor végre meghallotta hogy Ianto vett egy nagy levegőt, és a karok körülötte megfeszültek közelebb szorítva Jacket a férfi testéhez.

Erre Jack elvigyorodott, végre visszaszerezte kedvenc játékát, de nem volt ideje kiélvezni a sikerét, mert Ianto kezei már a feje körül voltak, a száját rátapasztotta Jackére, a nyelvével pedig engedélyt kért a másik férfi szájába, amit Jack boldogan meg is adott.

Amikor mindketten kifogytak a levegőből Ianto elhúzódott Jack szájától, megmarkolta Jack fenekét, majd rászólt

- Felkelni – Jack lassan, de engedelmeskedett, neki sem volt már kényelmes így ő is nyújtózott egyet, amíg nézte Ianto hogyan szabadul meg a zsibbadástól. Miután mindketten fájdalom nélkül tudtak állni Jack visszasimult Iantohoz

- Ha jól emlékszem, valaki említett egy második fordulót, egy kis szundi után… - dorombolta Jack Ianto fülében, akin erre a hideg futott végig, és a férfiasságát belenyomta a másik combjába.

- Igen, de a feltételeimet nem mondtam akkor hozzá… - nyögte ki Ianto miután visszanyert elég agykapacitást hozzá. – Előszöris fentebb öltözünk, mert nem akarom hallgatni végig a bázison a nyavajgásod, másodszor visszamegyünk a bunkeredbe, mert itt iszonyatosan elfeküdtem mindenem. – Jack tiltakozott volna, de Ianto csak figyelmen kívül hagyta és ment öltözni, a szeme sarkából még látta, ahogy a férfi lebiggyeszti az ajkát.

Jack vaktában magára húzta a nadrágját és a cipőjét, a többi ruhadarabot pedig felmarkolta, és visszatért ez egyik kedvenc időtöltéséhez, Ianto nézéséhez. A férfi akkor oldalt állt neki, és éppen a cipőjeit ügyeskedte fel a lábára, majd lehajolt, hogy becipzárazza őket. Jacknek nem kellett több invitálás és rátapasztotta a szabad kezét a kínálkozó hátsóra, Addig masszírozta azt, amíg Ianto ki nem egyenesedett. Aki ekkor rosszallóan nézett Jackre és éppen rászólt volna hogy viselkedjen, de nem számított arra, hogy az említett ember 5 centire fog állni tőle, gyönyörű kék szemei szinte alig látszanak a fekete gömböktől a közepén, és gyors levegővételeit a száján fogja érezni. Ez a pillanatnyi hezitálás elég volt Jacknek ahhoz, hogy cselekedjen, gyorsan visszatapasztotta száját Iantoéra és úgy csókolta az embert, mint aki legalább egy hete nem ivott és most kapta kézhez a legfinomabb vizet, amit valaha kóstolt. Ianto belenyöszörgött a csókba és próbálta minden erejét összeszedni hogy elhúzódjon, mert ha most nem teszi, tudta nem érnek vissza a bunker biztonságába. Ekkor Jack olyat csinált a nyelvével aminek egyszerűen lehetetlen volt ellenállni, na nem mintha magának az embernek lehetett volna, és Ianto a gondolataiban egy „bassza meg" –gel kidobta a maradék logikáját is az ablakon.

Ha egy picivel tovább figyelt volna, talán még nevetett is volna a saját belső viccén, de nem ez történt, inkább mindkét kezével Jack vállaiba kapaszkodott nehogy elveszítse a talajt maga alól és neki lökte a férfit mögöttük lévő asztalnak, majd érezte, hogy a másik férfi kapaszkodik meg a vállában… Ekkor egy olyan hangot hallottak, amiben biztosak voltak, hogy egy darabig nem hallják. Megdermedve megfordultak és egy dadogó, visszavonuló Gwent láttak az ajtóból elsietni.


End file.
